


What to expect, when you're expecting

by SamWinchesterIsAHero



Series: Starting Over [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cravings, M/M, Morning Routines, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sam, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamWinchesterIsAHero/pseuds/SamWinchesterIsAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in Sam and Dean's life with Sam's pregnancy.<br/>Morning sickness<br/>Worried Dean<br/>Middle of the night Cravings</p>
            </blockquote>





	What to expect, when you're expecting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ressa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ressa/gifts).



> Next part of this series, as always more to come.

Dean woke up to Sam squirming in his arms, trying to get out of his hold. Instantly Dean released Sam, knowing what was coming; it was how they started their mornings everyday since Sam had gotten pregnant.   
As soon as he was free Sam bolted to the master bathroom, dropping to his knees he began to heave up the contents of his stomach into the toilet bowl. Dean quickly followed behind his husband, getting down next to him and holding his hair out of his face, rubbing his back soothingly.   
Once Sam was sure he was finished with his first round of morning sickness for the day (seriously why do they call it morning sickness he gets it at all hours of the day) he stood up with Dean's help, going to the sink to rinse his mouth out. Dean pressed a kiss to Sam's cheek, "wonderful wake up as always Sammy." Sam rolled his eyes at his husband. "Anyway, I have to get ready for work, want to join me in the shower?" Dean said suggestively, waggling his eyebrows. Sam laughed, never less he started to strip down from his sleep clothes as Dean turned on the shower. 

"I'm heading out Sammy, have a good day." Dean announced as he began to walk out the door, Sam quickly came around the corner before he could leave, pulling Dean in for a hug and pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "Have a good day Dean." Dean grinned, pulling Sam in for another kiss. "Love you Sammy." "Love you too Dean."

As Dean walked in the door he could smell supper cooking, walking into the kitchen he saw a crock pot on, but no Sammy. Confused Dean called out for his husband, getting no answer though he started to begin to get worried, going from room to room looking for his brother Dean began to become fanatic when he couldn't find him anywhere. Dean quickly ran around checking the salt lines, and protective sigils. None were broken. About ready to call Cas for help Dean quickly ran outside to the back yard to check and breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted Sam in a patio chair they had bought and put on the back patio. Rushing over Dean saw that nothing was wrong with his husband, just that it appeared that Sam had fallen asleep while reading outside. Dean took a few deep breaths to calm himself and stop shaking before waking Sam up. "Sammy," Dean said shaking him, "wake up baby." Sam made a noise, squeezing his eyes shut tighter before opening them. Sleepily gazing up at Dean in question, "Dean what are you doing home so early?" "What do you mean, Sam it's 4:45 in the afternoon." Sam suddenly shot up, "Oh my god! I fell asleep for three hours! I've got so much to do." Standing up Sam quickly headed for the house, but Dean stopped him. "Sammy calm down, it doesn't matter I'll help you with whatever you need done later, OK? It's not a big deal, you're pregnant you're allowed to take naps. Just, please leave a note next time, especially if you're outside." Sam gave his husband a confused look. Dean sighed, "when I came home you weren't there, I didn't know where you were. I was freaking out thinking something had happened to you." "Dean I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out. I'll write a note next time." Dean nodded, pulling Sam into hug, "thank you." Pulling away Sam took Dean's band and led him inside, "we can eat, the roast will be done by now." 

"Dean? Dean wake up." Dean sighed, rolling over to look at his husband. "What is it Sammy?" Dean looked at Sam, who looked a little sheepish and sighed. He had come to know that look over the past few months. It was Sam's 'I'm craving something' look. A look which usually resulted with Dean going to a store in the middle of the night to get Sam what he wanted. "What you need Sammy?" Sam bit his lip, "Can you get me some French fries and spicy mustard?" Dean looked at his husband for a second, "you want those, together...?" Sam nodded, blushing. Sighing Dean rolled out of bed and pulled on some jeans. Look at his alarm clock he groaned when it said that the time was 2:37 AM. Walking downstairs and putting boots on, grabbing his keys, walking to the Impala and getting in Dean began driving to the closest 24 hour grocery market. Spicy mustard and French fries. That would be two stops, one to the store and a second to a fast food place. What fast food place was open at 2 in the morning? Honestly the combo sounded disgusting to Dean, yet Sam had requested worse. Last week Dean had to get up at four in the morning to go get Sam whip cream, chocolate syrup, and pears. Yes, Sam combined them all. Two days ago he caught Sam drinking the pickle juice from the jar, just the juice. Dean had five more months of this.   
Walking into the Walmart, Dean grabbed the spicy mustard and headed to check out. The clerk gave him a weird look. Dean couldn't blame the guy, a man half asleep, obviously had rolled out of bed and come to the store to just buy spicy mustard. He probably did look pretty crazy.   
Walking into the 24 hour fast food restaurant (thank god he was able to find one) Dean ordered a large order of fries, no ma'am just fries, I'm not crazy, thank you. Dean took out his wallet as a different guy brought his fries to him in a to go bag. The guy took one look at Dean's appearance and gave him a sympathetic look. "I take it this is a middle of the night craving run?" Dean yawned and nodded, paying for the fries. "Man, I've been there. Don't worry though, it's all worth it in the end. Have a good morning sir, and congratulations." Dean smiled thankfully at the man, glad someone understood and didn't think he was crazy. "Thanks, and you to."   
Driving home and heading upstairs Dean walked into the bedroom to see Sam sitting up in bed with a 'what to expect when you're expecting' book in his hands. When he spotted Dean he grinned and Dean handed the food to him. Getting into bed again Dean pressed a kiss to Sam's cheek before laying down to go back to sleep.   
Dean knew that the guy was right, it would all be worth it. It was worth it right now.

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you read the story before this you will have seen Dean wondering if Sam would want to be called Mommy or not. I haven't decided yet, so I'll let you guys choose. Do you want Sam to be called Mommy? Let me know in the comments.


End file.
